I thought you loved me
by 1999Salsa
Summary: Lissa, Christian, Dimitri and Natasha all leave rose at St valds. what happens when 5 years later, after rose falls for Eddie, they come back, and what will happen if they find out she has a daughter? Roses daughter then grows up to be a 15 year old. Follow her deciding to wind up Dimitri and Tasha
1. Goodbye

**I thought you loved me**

**Hey I've have decided to put up another story thanks to gingerbread98 who was my first review on my first story! This also came to me in a dream so… yeah hope you enjoy it I would also like to say a big thank you to **** who is my beta for this story **

_**(I do not own any of the character's well unless I put them in there if only the idea's is mine)**_

**RPOV**

It was time for training with Dimitri. As I got to the gym I saw him sitting there.

"Hey comrade what are we doing today?"

"Rose, sit down." He replies. I start to worry as he always calls me Roza. I sit and wait, it seems like forever.

"Rose I'm leaving." My heart stops and it feels like it has shattered into a hundred pieces. He looks at me, his guardian mask on so I can't see his emotions. As I stay silent he carries on.

"Rose I'm leaving this morning, in about forty minutes, with Lissa, Christian and Tasha."

Wait what Lissa! Lissa she's leaving me too? After all I've done for her? I can't help it, I break down. I scream to take the pain away but it doesn't work, this is no dream, I can't wake myself up from this. I run out, tears running down my face. I see the plane out the front. Lissa is standing there waiting for me. When she sees me her smile fades. She walks up to me.

"Why?" I ask.

"Rose, please listen, I have to go."

"NO YOU DON'T, YOU DON'T HAVE TO LEAVE ME!" I shout in her face. Hurt flashes across her face.

"Rose yes I do, I need to go do what I have to do."

"Then why don't you take me with you?" I ask.

Alberta, Eddie and Stan come out to make sure that I don't do anything stupid.

"Just tell her the truth Lissa, you don't have to be nice all the time" Tasha spoke up for the first time. Lissa nods.

"Rose I don't want you come with me" she says. I take a step back. It would have been easier if she just hit me. I loose it and start shouting again.

"YOU DON'T WANT ME? YOU? AFTER EVERY THING I'VE DONE FOR YOU? I RAN AWAY WITH YOU AND RISKED MY JOB. I LET YOU FEED OFF ME, I TOOK THE DARKNESS OFF YOU. FOR YOU I WENT AND FOUGHT VICTOR. AND YOU DON'T WANT ME TO COME WITH YOU." I'm crying really hard. I can't stop it but I feel so numb. I can feel Eddie's hands round my waist getting ready to pull me back. I touch his hands, it's a small gesture but he knows it means I'm not going to start something. I can see his face, he is just as shocked as me.

"What you've done for me. Yeah you have but at least I don't throw my self at every guy I see." Lissa spat out, not happy about my out burst.

I sink to the floor weeping in anger, hurt, confusion and frustration. Eddie goes down with me and hugs me tightly. What am I'm doing wrong? I've lost Mason, Dimitri and now Lissa. Eddie stands up and Stan, Stan! Comes and takes Eddie's place. I hug him tightly and he strokes my hair. Alberta goes and stands next to Eddie waiting for the outburst.

"That is rich Lissa. I know Rose isn't perfect, but nobody is. She has done so much; did she ever put herself before you? NO! I bet she never spoke to you about mason. NO! Because she puts you first, like always. Rose is probably the most serious novice I've ever seen. She thinks of you as a sister. Well I guess your one of those family members that leaves, great. Well you go back to the rest of the royal snobs. Oh and did she tell you about Dimitri huh? Well she didn't tell me either, but I care about her so much that I worked it out, but you, you were to busy worrying about you. Well goodbye! And if you ever hurt Rose again, I don't care who you are I will show you the pain you've put her though." Eddie finishes. Nobody noticed, but Dimitri managed to sneak next to Tasha. Eddie walked up to him and punched him full on in the face and I hear something break, nose hopefully, then Eddie walks away.

"I thought you loved me...I really did" I said, standing up, I'm still shaking. I turn around and run to my dorm room.


	2. wow i walked into that one

**HEY SAME AGAIN I DON'T OWN ANYTHING A PART FROM ANY NEW CHARCTERS AND THE IDEA. OKAY I UPDATED THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS **

**Some of the characters have new jobs so here they are.**

**Rose – head guardian**

**Eddie- took over Stan's job**

**Mia- head-teacher**

**Rpov**

Its been 5 years since they left me. I now work in st vads as head guardian. Eddie took over Stan's job. Oh and we are engaged and have a beautiful baby girl. **(a/n: I'm thinking of writing another story about this I will tell you about what it is called in this chapter but basically, rose can have babies with daphires * is that how you spell it sorry if its wrong* and she has all 5 of the elements) ** We called her Lily maize Janine castle. Lily because I want to carry the flower for name thing .

Maize because of mason. We lived in a little cottage in the st vads. It was nice. The wedding was in 6 months. The queen took a likening to me ever since Lissa and that left me. Well likening is a bit understatement she is like a grand-mother to lily .So she's letting me and Eddie get married. It's going to be a big-ish traditional wedding!

I turned up for work and went to have a look at the letters on my desk. I opened the first letter it was from the queen, saying that she would come to lily's 2nd birthday party. The last letter was from mia,

_Dear guardian Hathaway,_

_Princess Lissa, lord ozera, lady ozera and guardian belkoiva (**don't kill me if the names are spelt wrong)**_

_We be coming to stay with us for two weeks. Can you please sort something out for them._

_**Ahhhhh they are coming back, sorry rose they didn't change there minds. **_

_**Love mia **_

_Yours truly, Head mia_

I love mia she's so funny in her letters. But I can't believe there back. Well looks like I'm going to be a bitch over the next two weeks. On the letter it doesn't say when so I decide to go to Mia's office to find out. As I got to the office I walked straight in not caring about knocking. But I wished I knocked today. In side were the people I came to ask about. So instead of showing any emotion I decided to blankly ignore them and turn to Mia.

"Thank you for your letter. I will sort out the details later. Oh and mia are you coming to lily's birthday?" I ask.

"Thank you GH. And yes rolo I am coming do you know what she wants?" she replies. GH and rolo are the nicknames she gave me.

"Anything pink and to do with princess." I say grinning.

"Who is lily" Princess Snob (Lissa) asks in a horrible sweet voice.

"Mine and Eddies daughter." I say coldly

"Oh so you're the one who had the damhire damhire **(how do you spell that) **baby. How come you I didn't know**" **she asks

"Because you left me. Don't blame me that you didn't know bitch." I said as I left the room.

Wow I walked into that one. SHIT

**WOW THANKS FOR READING I WILL UPDATE SOON. PLEASE R&R UM IVE DECIDED TO CALL THE STORY "OMG I'm PREGNANT" THANKS AGAIN **

**99SALSA XX**


	3. stronger, fighter

** SAME AGAIN I DON'T OWN ANYTING BUT THE IDEA AND LILY. THANK YOU FOR READING SO FAR, AND THANK THE RATES AND REVIEWS. UM I'm NOT SURE WHATS HAPPENING IN THIS CHAP SO BERE WITH ME. SAME AGAIN. THIS IS SET ON LILY'S BIRTHDAY. ITS JUST A SONG CHAPPY SO I'm PUTTING A FEW UP TO DAY AS I COULDN'T THINK OF ANYTHING. IV'E READ SO OF THE COMMENTS AGAIN THIS AFTERNOON. YEP SORRY ABOUT MY SPELLING AND STUFF LIKE THAT. JUST IMBOX ME WHAT I'VE GOT WRONG AND I WILL EDIT IT. XX**

**RPOV**

I can't wait till I finish work. I can go home and be with my baby and my baby girl. I've only got an hour. I'm going to make my daughter a cd with a few songs. Some are about her some are about my heart breaking and Eddie picking up the pieces. I'm going to do it my office. I chose five songs that I was going to do, they were: I won't give up, stronger, school bag in hand, fighter and need you know. I sit down and but the backings I start fighter

**After all that you put me through,  
You think I'd despise you,  
But in the end I wanna thank you,  
'Cause you've made me that much stronger  
**I wish Lissa was here to hear this we she first went. Its tru what it says it did make me stronger.**  
Well I thought I knew you, thinkin' that you were true**

I thought I know Lissa I guess I was wrong. I mean with Dimitri I was in love but with the wrong person her was just a lover. But Lissa she was like my sister and that really hurts.**  
Guess I, I couldn't trust called your bluff time is up  
'Cause I've had enough**

**You were there by my side, **

I wish she was

**always down for the ride**

true**  
But your joy ride just came down in flames 'cause your greed sold me out in shame**

After all of the stealing and cheating you probably think that I hold resentment for you  
But uh uh, oh no, you're wrong  
yes they are wrong I still love Lissa I always will. But I will never trust her again.

**'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do, I wouldn't know  
Just how capable I am to pull through  
So I wanna say thank you  
'Cause it**

Makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
It makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter

Never saw it coming, 

**all of your backstabbing  
Just so you could cash in on a good thing before I'd realize your game  
I heard you're going round playing the victim now  
But don't even begin feeling I'm the one to blame  
'Cause you dug your own grave  
After all of the fights and the lies 'cause you're wanting to haunt me  
But that won't work anymore, no more,**

it wont work. I've got stronger and staying there**  
It's over  
'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture  
I wouldn't know how to be this way now and never back down  
So I wanna say thank you  
'Cause it**

Makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
It makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter

How could this man

and girl

**I thought I knew  
Turn out to be unjust so cruel  
Could only see the good in you  
Pretend not to see the truth  
You tried to hide your lies, disguise yourself  
Through living in denial  
But in the end you'll see  
YOU-WON'T-STOP-ME**

I am a fighter and I  
I ain't gonna stop  
There is no turning back  
I've had enough

Makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
It makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter

You thought I would forget  
But I remembered  
'Cause I remembered  
I remembered  
You thought I would forget  
I remembered  
'Cause I remembered  
I remembered

**Makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
It makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
**

I decided to do a softer one next I put on the backing track to I wont give up. I love this song so much. It reminds me of Eddie every time I sig it.

**When I look into your eyes  
It's like watching the night sky  
Or a beautiful sunrise**

This could be Eddie of lily**  
There's so much they hold  
And just like them old stars  
I see that you've come so far  
To be right where you are  
How old is your soul?**

I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up  
or mason. God I miss him I wish he could come to

The wedding. Me and Eddie decided to put

His invitation on his grave so

In some way he has been invited and that's he's going to be

There. **  
And when you're needing your space  
To do some navigating  
I'll be here patiently waiting  
To see what you find**

'Cause even the stars they burn  
Some even fall to the earth  
We've got a lot to learn  
God knows we're worth it  
No, I won't give up

I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily  
I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make  
Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use  
The tools and gifts we got yeah, we got a lot at stake  
And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend  
For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn  
We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in  
I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not  
And who I am

I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up  
Still looking up.

I won't give up on us (no I'm not giving up)  
God knows I'm tough enough (I am tough, I am loved)  
does he? Am i?

**We've got a lot to learn (we're alive, we are loved)  
God knows we're worth it (and we're worth it)**

I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up

That's a bit of a short song but I still adore it. I do stronger next.

**You know the bed feels warmer  
Sleeping here alone  
You know I dream in colour  
And do the things I want**

You think you got the best of me  
Think you had the last laugh  
Bet you think that everything good is gone  
Think you left me broken down  
Think that I'd come running back  
Baby you don't know me, cause you're dead wrong

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
What doesn't kill you makes a fighter  
Footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
Just me, myself and I  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

You heard that I was starting over with someone new  
They told you I was moving on, over you

You didn't think that I'd come back  
I'd come back swinging  
You try to break me, but you see

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
What doesn't kill you makes a fighter  
Footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
Just me, myself and I  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

Thanks to you I got a new thing started  
Thanks to you I'm not the broken-hearted  
Thanks to you I'm finally thinking about me  
You know in the end the day you left was just my beginning  
In the end...

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
What doesn't kill you makes a fighter  
Footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone

_[2x]_  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
Just me, myself and I  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

I didn't really think in that in that song. For need you know I needed Eddie so I decided to do that last. So next up is school bag in hand.

**Schoolbag in hand, she leaves home in the early morning****  
****Waving goodbye with an absent-minded smile****  
****I watch her go with a surge of that well known sadness****  
****And I have to sit down for a while****  
****The feeling that I'm losing her forever****  
****And without really entering her world****  
****I'm glad whenever I can share her laughter****  
****That funny little girl******

**Slipping through my fingers all the time****  
****I try to capture every minute****  
****The feeling in it****  
****Slipping through my fingers all the time****  
****Do I really see what's in her mind****  
****Each time I think I'm close to knowing****  
****She keeps on growing****  
****Slipping through my fingers all the time******

**Sleep in our eyes, her and me at the breakfast table****  
****Barely awake I let precious time go by****  
****Then when she's gone, there's that odd melancholy feeling****  
****And a sense of guilt I can't deny****  
****What happened to the wonderful adventures****  
****The places I had planned for us to go****  
****Well, some of that we did, but most we didn't****  
****And why, I just don't know******

**Slipping through my fingers all the time****  
****I try to capture every minute****  
****The feeling in it****  
****Slipping through my fingers all the time****  
****Do I really see what's in her mind****  
****Each time I think I'm close to knowing****  
****She keeps on growing****  
****Slipping through my fingers all the time******

**Sometimes I wish that I could freeze the picture****  
****And save it from the funny tricks of time******

**Slipping through my fingers all the time******

**Schoolbag in hand, she leaves home in the early morning****  
****Waving goodbye with an absent-minded smile**

I'm crying by the end of this **(A/N when me and mum watched mamma mia together she grabbed me close to her and we both started crying, because we both know that I'm going up grow up and we are not going to have a lot more times like that)**

I walk out to go find Eddie. As I come out I hear a voice

"you have a lovely voice Roza"

FUCK!


	4. meow ouch

**HEY GUYS. THANKS FOR READING ON . SOMEONE WHO REVIEWED SAID NOT TO MAKE ROSE GO BACK TO DIMITRI DON'T WORRY THAT'S NOT GOING TO HAPPEN. BUT I WANTED TO KNOW IF YOU THINK LISSA SHOULD APOLIGIZE TO ROSE AND MAKE FRIENDS AGAIN? SO PLZ IMBOX ME AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. SORRY FOR ANY SPELLING OR STUFF LIKE THAT MISTAKES JUST IMBOX ME AND I WILL EDIT THE CHAPTERS. **

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS**

**I ONLY OWN LILY MAIZE JANINE CASTLE, NIAMH TODD AND SALLY WOOD.**

**ADRAIN WILL BE BROUGHT INTO THIS.**

**(SALLY IS ME AND NIAMH IS MY BEST MATE *WHO IS VERY BLONDE* AND SHE WANTED ME TO PUT US IN THIS SOO… IN REAL LIFE ME AND NIAMH ARE BOTH 12 SO I'm GOTTA MAKE SOME OF THIS UP ;) )**

**OOPS **

**ADRAINS 27**

**NIAMHS 25**

**SALLYS 22**

**ROSE 22**

**Eddie 22**

**LILLY 2**

**Lissa 22**

**CHRISTAIN 22**

**DIMITRI 29**

**TASHA 36**

**MIA 21**

**RPOV**

"Ears dropping now _Dimka" _ I spit his Russian name with hatred. How dare he call me Roza! Roza he didn't even call me Roza when he left me that arsehole.

"Rose please listen" he pleaded

"WHAT! You want me to listen to you. YOU of all people. What you want to hurt me some more. Well do ahead because I don't think you can hurt me anymore. Didn't you here the song I GOT STRONGER" I shout the last part. Wow I a so pissed right now.

"Look Roz um Rose I'm sorry I I" he say quietly.

"You what?" I ask loosing patience.

" Yes you what?" Eddie asks coming up beside me.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry" Dimitri says

"For what leaving Rose all alone. Well that's nice, two weeks after Mase died nice man real nice." Eddie says coldly but softens when he says Mason's name. He still loves me a voice behind me says. Sally and Niamh have turned up. It was Niamh's voice.

"Oops did I say that out loud oops" she giggles

" Really Niamh now you can't control what your saying" Sally moans. Niamh then hits Sally and put up her middle finger. Sally laughs and shrugs her shoulders. Eddie hearing that Dimitri still loves me puts his hands round my waist and kisses me on my cheek.

"To bad she's taken." Eddie teases and pushes me into my office.

**SPOV**

Ouch well that was nice? Niamh starts laughing.

"What?" I asked really scared about the answer.

"What do you think they're doing in there" she asked trying (but failing) to keep a straight face.

"NIAMH" I shout

"Well if Lily has a new brother or sister we know why and how."

(**A/N this is a conversation we have had ****)**

Dimitri goes very read, on normal circumstances I would have been nice-ish but not after what he did to rose! That was just plain wrong. So instead I thought I would get a bit of payback.

"So Dimitri you like to leave girls crying nice" I say in a very horrible sweet voice. Niamh looks at me shocked then nodes. She is going to help me get payback great.

"No" he says coldly

"Then why do it?" I ask

"It wasn't like that!" He exclaims

"Well it bloody well looks like it" Me and Niamh both shout. Wow! We need to stop doing that. Then Tasha and Lissa of all people came up and stood beside Dimitri. Wtf is it with me and Niamh we always manage to make a fight.

"Problem girls" asks Tasha. God I hate her

"Just sticking up for out sister slash best friend. You ever had one of them Lissa?" I ask. Niamh looks at me and grins. Point 1 to me. Lissa looks pissed real pissed. I laugh.

"Ooh right you leave them after you make friends with them" Niamh says joining in. we then walk away. I can't wait until we see her again I am going to make her life HELL!

**HEY THANKS FOR READING. WHAT DID YOU THINKS OF SALLY AND NIAMH. SORRY FOR SAYING ADRAIN WILL BE IN THIS I WILL PUT HIM IN THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS. **

**IMPORTANT INFOR:**

**NIAMH IS A MORI FIRE USER AND IS ENGADED TO ADRAIN**

**SALLY IS A DHAMPIR (THANKS FOR GIVING ME THAT SPELLING) WHO WAS IN ROSE'S CLASS**

**AND I THINK THAT'S IT**

**PLEASE R&R AND ILL UPDATE SOON.**


	5. cat fight number 2

**HEY GUYS. THANKS FOR READING ON . SORRY FOR ANY SPELLING OR STUFF LIKE THAT MISTAKES JUST IMBOX ME AND I WILL EDIT THE CHAPTERS. **

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS**

**I ONLY OWN LILY MAIZE JANINE CASTLE, NIAMH TODD AND SALLY WOOD. SOO YEAH I'm GOING TO TRY AND MAKE THIS LONGER. THIS WILL BE AT LILY'S B-DAY PARTY.**

**IT'S GOING TO MISS A GAP FROM WHERE I LEFT OF TIL THE PARTY AS NOTHING MUCH HAPPEN THERE SO THIS IS AT THE PARTY.**

**YOU HAVE TO READ THIS BIT.**

**Lissa, Christian, Tasha and Dimitri have been invited to this by the queen and rose is not happy about it but she doesn't have a say. Here we go!**

**NPOV**

Ahh little lily's well cute I can't wait until me and Adrian have a baby. I want a little girl mmm. Well me rose and Sally have all decided to do a dance. Well it was my idea basically do a real sexy dance to make the boys (Dimitri) jell. (**This is how Niamh speaks so I will translate the um Essex at the bottom for you)**

I am going to be gorge and smexy. Our costumes are TDF they are well reem. The dance is to Rihannas new song S&M.

**SPOV**

WTF has Niamh got me into. Why can't she just not come up with ideas? Ahhhhh

**RPOV**

Can't wait! I am so going to get back at him. Do ever mess with a Hathaway it will blow up in your face. Still I don't want to take they joy out of lily's birthday I cant believe she's two already. She has a sweet little face. Big brown eyes, long jet black hair, small but skinny. She still doesn't talk as much, she can say some words but big words like brother, sister she can't say. I really don't want her to grow up because I know that more than likely to become a garden like me. I wish I could slow time down. Oh well. Looks like my guest *cough* arseholes *cough cough*

**SPOV **

The arse-gang has just arrived my time to shine! I walk up to Lissa and her little arse-gang (**I love that) **and put on the sweetest face I could.

"Why hello" I say getting ready for the victory.

"Nice of you to come." Niamh come behinds me and joins in.

"What do you want" Tasha says sharply.

"Now, now no need to be rude we are just being friendly" I say still in my horrible sweet voice.

"Friendly after what you said to me!" Lissa hisses

"She only asked you a question" Niamh says back

"No she was making a dig at Lissa" Tasha again, can't she just keep her trap shut?

"Hahaha that's rich. What was it she said to rose, umm I don't remember Sally care to help me out" Niamh said loosing some of her sweet voice.

"Oh yes I remember it was and I quote" I say making the quote signs with my hand

"At least I don't throw my self at every guy I see." I say this time with pure anger no sweet tone in my voice what so ever. Lissa looks like a pissed of cat. Thinking about that is quite funny.

"Ladies, ladies put your claws away it's a party not a boxing match" Adrian says coming up behind putting his hands around Niamh's waist and kissing her cheek.

**(A/N did I tell you. Niamh and Adrian are together.)** They are a sweet couple.

"Hey N-N" Adrian purrs into her ear. She giggles and drags him buy his shirt somewhere I don't want to know.

"Bitch" I hear Lissa mutter as Niamh walks away.

"WHAT" I talk-shout at her. Lissa grows very, very red I can see how scared she is with the look in her eyes.

"I, I look I came her today on the queens orders. **(seeming as none of you replied. DO YOU WANT Lissa AND ROSE TO BE FRIENDS AGAIN OR DO YOU WANT Lissa TO BE A BITCH TILL THE END YOU HAVE UNTILL 12 OCLOCK TODAY *16/06/12* OR I'm MAKING THEM FRIENDS AGAIN)**

I didn't come to fight." She says.

"Whatever I've got to go get ready see ya" I say and walk away.

**HEY THANKS FOR READING SORRY ABOUT THE LITTLE OUTBURST UP THERE I'M JUST A LITTLE TIRED :P **

**PLEASE R&R AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK **

**Thank you,**

**SALLY XX**


	6. Lissa's pov

**HEY GUY, THANKS FOR READING. THIS CHAPTER MIGHT BE A BIT SHORT AS I HAVE HAD A NASTY REVIEW. JUST A QUICK QUESTION DO YOU THINK I SHOULD STOP WRITING OR CARRY ON AS THE REVIEW I GOT SAID THAT I SHOULD STOP AND START OVER. SORRY FOR ANY SPELLING OR STUFF LIKE THAT MISTAKES JUST IMBOX ME AND I WILL EDIT THE CHAPTERS. **

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS**

**I ONLY OWN LILY MAIZE JANINE CASTLE, NIAMH TODD AND SALLY WOOD.**

**LPOV**

I really miss Rose I wish I could tell her the real reason I left, instead if hurting her. But I needed to keep her out of danger. I had to hurt her it was the only way she would let me go. Christian was the only one who knew why I left he still doesn't understand it but he stuck by my side. Dimitri didn't know and he could have stayed. He broke her heart without a reason, he truly is an arsehole, and I hate him. Tasha worse though, she just talks about rose as if she's a slut. Well she should take a long look at her self in the mirror. Rose got on the stage that was set out at the front.

She went up to the microphone and said

"Hello thanks for coming to day I am going to show you a dance with my two best girlies." Ouch that hurt.

The song started it was S&M by Rihanna and she was amazing, Rose was singing lead and the girls were the back up and dancing in the background. Wow did they look sexy. Especially Rose. I could tell the boys (Dimitri, Eddie and Adrian) were enjoying them self's. Knowing Rose and meeting Niamh I could tell this was there payback to Dimitri.

**2 hours later**

The party is very awkward, I really want to tell Rose the truth I'll do it today. I hope she can forgive me. I walk up to her.

"Rose can I have a quite word with you" I ask quietly she nodes and walks with me

"Well?" she said

"Rose" …

**THANKS FOR READING. SORRY IF ITS SHORT I'm JUST REALLY PISSED OF WITH THE REVIEW PLZ **

**R&R BUT BE NICE IF YOU WANT TO PICK AT MY WORK JUST INBOX ME PLZ**

**SALLY **


	7. lissa tells the truth

**HEY GUYS I AM GOING TO continue SOO, YEAH ONCE AGAIN I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT/IDEA. LILY SALLY AND NIAMH**

**ENJOY**

**RPOV**

Why does Lissa want me? She looks nervous she takes a deep breathe and say's.

"Okay Rose, I don't want you to say anything until I finish can you promise to do that please?" She asks I nod and point to the chairs her and I take a seat.

"Rose I didn't leave because I didn't want you to come or that you were slutty, I wanted to keep you safe." Lissa says. I look at her surprised. She was protecting me. But why? Lissa must see the look on my face and carries on.

"I received a letter a week before I left. I have it hear for you. I wanted to give it to you after it was all solved and you were safe." She hands me a letter, on it, it reads

Dear Princess Lissa

You have made a grave mistake ignoring me.

I told you in the other letter to keep your friends safe, but you failed. Now your bond mates "boyfriend" Mason has died and your bond mate has killed two of my followers. You must me more stupid than what I first thought. Now I am going to kill you and your bond mate and it will hurt. You won't stop me unless you kill me.

Yours hatefully

Markus

I look up at Lissa, tears feel my eyes. She does still love me, I'm still her sister. But Dimitri and Tasha why did they leave? Lissa takes my hand and hold its. We hug and for the first time since she left me I feel complete.

"Rose I am truly sorry I never wanted to hurt you. But it was they only way I could get you to let me go." She says quietly.

"What about Christian, Dimitri and Tasha?" I ask

"Tasha said she didn't want to stay anywhere near a slut like you. Dimitri said that he needed to stop fooling with young girls and settle down and have a child, and Christian well he didn't understand why I left. I just told him I was keeping you safe." She says I nod

"Thank you, but do you mind if I go have a rant down I microphone at Tasha and Dimitri?" I ask

"Only if I can help" she giggles.

**Thank you for reading how did you like Lissa's reason for leaving. **

**PLZ R&R**

**LOVE SALLY XX **


	8. IMPORTANT AN

**HEY GUYS SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN ON THIS FOR A WHILE. DON'T REALLY HAVE A GOOD EXCUSE BUT…. YEAH WELL I LAST LEFT UP ON Lissa'S apology AND WE ARE NOW GOING TO DO SOME TIME TRAVEL TO WHEN LILY IS 15 WHICH IS 13 YEARS AFTER. JUST BECAUSE I HAVE A BAD WRITERS BLOCK AND I THINK LILY WILL BE A FUN CHARACTER. YEAH SO THE AGES WILL BE **

**ADRAINS 40**

**NIAMHS 38**

**SALLY 35**

**ROSE 35**

**Eddie 35**

**LILLY 15**

**Lissa 35**

**CHRISTAIN 35**

**DIMITRI 42**

**TASHA 49**

**MIA 34**

**So after this you will find out about little lily's life…**

**Yep well I'm really so I haven't updated**

**99salsa(sally)**

**xxxxxxxx**


	9. a n

**HEY GUY ANOTHER AUTORS NOTE I'm GOING TO TAKE DOWN THE LAST CHAPTER I PUT UP AS I THINK THIS IS REALLY BAD SO YEAH JUST READ CHAP 8 I THINK … AGAIN THEN ADD THIS ON AND DON'T WORRY ROSE IS NOT GOING TO GO BACK OUT WITH DIMITRI AND I'm NOT SURE WHAT TO DO WITH Tasha YEAT ANY WAY ….**.


	10. A living nightmare

**Ok lilys grown up a bit and shes 5 hope this is ok sorry I haven't been on here in ages…. I really am sorry I know most of you like d+r but I'm not sure how to get them to together again if you ant you could pm and ill add a character of your choice in or you could just give me some help. I have said before I wont Eddie to stay with rose but if you really dislike the idea ill post this again just with a different ending (rose+dimtri) I really am sorry but if you would like this p.m or review sorry again guys sally xxx**

**Npov**

I walked out of Roses house after babysitting Little Lily she's so sweet, and I cant wait to tell Adrian the good news. I walked home along the old ally. Its a calming walk one that I like to take I look up to the sky to see all of the pretty stars out far too many for the eyes to see let alone for me to count. I walk up the steps to my and Adrian little cottage it was built bye Eddie for us, it's just outside of the wards it used to be the old guardian watch house, it perfect for us. I open the door and call out Adrian's name but I get no reply, strange I thought to my self Adrian always come to the door with a cheeky smile when I call his name.

I walk a little more to be greeted by a god awful smell it was terrible I tried not to gag I held my breathe and walked into the living room what had he done? As I look in the living room I am met by my worst nightmare.

**Rpov**

I walk up to Niamh's house she forgot her phone stupid lady. I chuckle lightly to my self walking up to her house I hear her scream and my guardian mode comes on. I run into the house and straight for living room. Niamh is there weeping hysterically she is clinging on a body I quickly take a look at the body its Adrian's bloody body. I hold back a sob.

"Niamh we need to get out of here." I whisper knowing what's she's going through she ignores me, and clutches Adrian's lifeless dead body closer to her. Its time I take action I call up the guardian number and call for help.

Eddie and Sally come along with others. Some are outside waiting for Adrian's body others are searching the house. I don't know what to do it reminds me so much of Mason I turn and help the other guardians I feel so week for walking away but I can not face it. I'm a coward just a coward.

**SPOV**

I hug Niamh tightly she sobs into my shoulder I cry silently too, he was like my brother. I take Niamh out of the house and into roses. Lily is at school so we are alone I sit her on the sofa and make her a cuppa. I don't know what to say so I sit in silence and hold her had, I try to give her a week smile but it has no comfort for her.

"I feel so cold" she says

"Shock" I whisper tears start filling my eyes I try not to make them fall but it's so hard. I love Adrian he's my older brother someone who's always been there for me. I honestly don't know how I'm going to live with out him. It just makes me think back to the time Rose lost mason. I get up leaving Niamh on the sofa and go to roses secret ice cream hide out *back of the freezer* and get out to cookie dough Ben and Jerry's then I get the spoons from the cupboard I also get Niamh's favourite movie, titanic. I stick it in the D.V.D player and give her the ice cream she looks at me confused.

"Ice cream may not heal the heat but it can put a plaster on it" I say softly Niamh gives me a soft smile and lays on me I feel how cold she is and I shiver.

I see her relax a little and she looks up at me.

"Sally, I'm so scared" I stroke her face and let one, just on, tear fall down my face I take a deep breathe and say.

"I know its going to be hard hun but trust me he's in a happy place and I promise I will never let a single monster near you." She shakes her head.

"I'm scared about another thing as well something that I never got to tell Adrian" I look at her shocked she tells Adrian everything what has she not tell him. Niamh holds my hand seeing the confusion.

"I'm pregnant" she starts to cry "I'm pregnant with a baby that dad never knew about them I'm pregnant with a baby that's never going to have a dad to see his or her dad." She's weeping now then she shouts

"How am I going to look after a baby on my own I can't even look after Adrian?" I hold her tightly in my arms and I let the tears full.

"Your not going to be own your own Niamh you've got me you have always have me no matter what. Adrian will be so proud of you hunny, and it wasn't your fault it was ours we should have made sure the sight was clear never blame your self. This baby no matter what it is, it is going to be loved by everyone. We will never dessert you. I will never dessert you you're my sister and I love you no matter what you do" She turns around and I hug her tightly with her weeping in my arms I gently sing my mothers lullaby to her and she full's asleep then just then I allow my self to eep over the loss of Adrian.


End file.
